camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Test Version 1.98c
Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.98c Release Notes Warlock Adjustments April 23, 2009 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â- With version 1.98c, we've introduced a redesigned Market Explorer search window. The new fields ("Merchant," "Armor class," "Damage Type," and "Miscellaneous") are not yet functional, but will be working soon. Â- Fixed an issue which was causing items on listed Consignment Merchants to not show up in the Market Explorer search. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES Warlocks Cursing Specialization Â- The Dex-modified Direct Damage Spell has had its power cost changed to a flat percentage cost: Level 5 - Lesser Twisting Curse - 2.8s cast - 1500 range - 29 damage (Matter) - 7% power Level 10 - Twisting Curse Enemy - 2.8s cast - 1500 range - 50 damage (Matter) - 7% power Level 15 - Lesser Winding Curse Enemy - 2.8s cast - 1500 range - 70 damage (Matter) - 7% power Level 21 - Winding Curse Enemy - 2.8s cast - 1500 range - 95 damage (Matter) - 7% power Level 26 - Lesser Wrenching Curse Enemy - 2.8s cast - 1500 range - 116 damage (Matter) - 7% power Level 33 - Wrenching Curse Enemy - 2.8s cast - 1500 range - 145 damage (Matter) - 7% power Level 39 - Lesser Warping Curse Enemy - 2.8s cast - 1500 range - 170 damage (Matter) - 7% power Level 46 - Warping Curse Enemy - 2.8s cast - 1500 range - 199 damage (Matter) - 7% power Â- The Level 16 Direct Damage Primary Spell, Curse of Destruction, has been removed. Â- The Nearsight secondary spell has been moved from Hexing to Cursing: Level 18 - Unmake Vision - 2min duration - 1500 range - -25% vision (Matter) Level 29 - Unmake Seeing - 2min duration - 1500 range - -45% vision (Matter) Level 40 - Unmake Sight - 2min duration - 1500 range - -65% vision (Matter) Â- The Point Blank Area of Effect secondary spell has been moved from Hexing to Cursing: Level 6 - Spell Burst - 300 radius - 38 damage (Matter) Level 16 - Spell Bombardment - 300 radius - 111 damage (Matter) Level 28 - Spell Blast - 300 radius - 178 damage (Matter) Level 33 - Spellbinder's Burst - 300 radius - 222 damage (Matter) Level 40 - Spellbinder's Bombardment - 300 radius - 273 damage (Matter) Level 48 - Spellbinder's Blast - 300 radius - 325 damage (Matter) Â- The Range primer has been moved from Hexing to Cursing: Level 1 - Enduring Range - 5s cast / 10s duration - 1750 range - 15% power Level 11 - Expanded Range - 4.7s cast / 10s duration - 2000 range - 15% power Level 22 - Extended Range - 4.2s cast / 10s duration - 2250 range - 15% power Level 32 - Boundless Range - 3.8s cast / 10s duration - 2500 range - 15% power Level 42 - Critical Range - 3.7s cast / 10s duration - 2750 range - 15% power Level 49 - Perennial Range - 3.5s cast / 10s duration - 3000 range - 15% power Â- Chamber of Decimation has been moved from level 34 to level 37. Hexing Specialization Â- The secondary snare spell has been moved from Cursing to Hexing: Level 4 - Spell of Creeping - 10s duration - 1500 range - 40% snare (Matter) Level 10 - Spell of Slowness - 15s duration - 1500 range - 40% snare (Matter) Level 18 - Spell of Languoring - 20s duration - 1500 range - 40% snare (Matter) Level 26 - Spell of Lumbering - 25s duration - 1500 range - 40% snare (Matter) Level 33 - Spell of Sluggishness - 30s duration - 1500 range - 40% snare (Matter) Level 44 - Spell of Crawling - 35s duration - 1500 range - 40% snare (Matter) Â- The Uninterruptable primer has been moved from Cursing to Hexing: Level 2 - Steady Cast - 3s cast / 10s duration - 40% of Damage Reduced - 35% power Level 12 - Solid Cast - 3s cast / 10s duration - 35% of Damage Reduced - 30% power Level 22 - Fixed Cast - 3s cast / 10s duration - 30% of Damage Reduced - 25% power Level 31 - Fortified Cast - 3s cast / 10s duration - 25% of Damage Reduced - 20% power Level 38 - Anchored Cast - 3s cast / 10s duration - 20% of Damage Reduced - 15% power Level 48 - Unshakable Cast - 3s cast / 10s duration - 0% of Damage Reduced - 10% power Â- Chamber of Greater Fate has been moved from level 34 to level 37. Witchcraft: Â- Bolt of Healing has been moved from level 37 to level 38, and had it's healing adjusted as follows: Level 38 - Bolt of Healing - 3.2s cast / 20s recast - 2250 range - 610 health - 9% power Â- Charmed Boon of Health has been moved from level 38 to level 39. Â- The Powerless primer has had its casting times adjusted: Level 5 - Pure Cast - 5s cast / 10s duration Level 17 - Fluent Cast - 4.3s cast / 10s duration Level 28 - Skillful Cast - 3.7s cast / 10s duration Level 36 - Artistic Cast - 3.3s cast / 10s duration Level 41 - Masterful Cast - 3s cast / 10s duration Â- Chamber of Creation has been moved from level 34 to level 37. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES Quests - General Â- Due to the hasty departure of the Scholars of the Ancient Ways after Queen Lilith's defeat, the following quests from the Doppelganger Invasion can now be turned in to Traurig in Camelot, Oropyehho in Jordheim, or Droevig in Tir na Nog. Please note that these quests can no longer be acquired and so this only applies to players who still have them in their journals but could not turn them in. Anatomy of an Ancient Foe A New Threat in an Old Form The Heart of the Matter Further Analysis Offensive Tactics The Dark Princess The Demon Queen CATACOMBS WORLD NOTES Item Notes Â- (Hibernia) The Shield of the Martyr is now a large shield. FOUNDATIONS NOTES Â- When performing a Market Explorer search, item matches from all clustered servers to your own will now be shown. Players will still only be able to buy an item directly from the Market Explorer for the 20% mark-up if they are on the same server as the house that is selling the item. Â- (Coop and PVP Only) When performing a Market Explorer search, item matches from all three realms will now be shown. Players will still only be able to buy an item directly from the Market Explorer for the 20% mark-up if they are in the same realm housing zone as the house that is selling the item.}} Category:Test Versions